


Бог весть кто

by AndreyVas



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, РУССКИЙ РЭП, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Forced Feminization, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Submission, self-exposure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: Слава – фиялка, оказавшаяся в грубых руках. А может, именно о таком обращении он и мечтал всю жизнь?..





	Бог весть кто

**Author's Note:**

> Любое сходство персонажей с реальными личностями вам просто показалось!!! И никто не палится, ни разу не палится! А БЧС так просто Императору в рот смотрит и лишних вопросов не задаёт.

Бог весть кто из тусовки первым рассказал ему об этом, но теперь, по прошествии времени, Мирон точно знал, что Славина бравада была напускной, на публику, а в жизни, вне сцены, он ужасно стеснялся своего огромного роста и больше всего мечтал стать мальчиком-с-пальчик и ничего не решать. Вся его бравада была густо замешана на возбуждении от того, что он делает то, что нельзя, то, за что в детстве ругала мама и даже пару раз наказывал отец. Да, именно во время такого наказания Слава и возбудился впервые, не имея какого-либо явного объекта страсти перед внутренним взором. На этом драйве вполне можно было выходить на сцену и панчить так, что даже у более подготовленной в плане матерной лексики аудитории уши вяли.

– Мирон Янович, пожалуйста…  
– Открой ротик, сучка, – по телу Славика прошла хорошо заметная дрожь. Слава ненавидел, когда ему кончают на лицо, ненавидел вообще любую грязь на своём теле – и именно это и собирался сейчас сделать Мирон. Он знал, нутром чувствовал, в какой мармелад размажет Славу-Соню от этого проявления насилия. Узнай, что ненавидит нижний – и сделай наоборот, вот краткий рецепт успешного и эффективного обучения нижних, который Мирон Янович давно усвоил для себя.

Преодоление своих и чужих границ вообще было для него любимым видом спорта, как в постели, так и в жизни. Его ведь тоже не мама дома учила матом разговаривать… однако любое дело, уж если берёшься, надо делать виртуозно. Вот и сейчас нужно было показать Славику его место. Слава хорошо выполнил приказание: явился, как было велено, после окончания концерта в гримёрку к Мирону, где и произвёл немалый фурор: даром, что окситабор был нехило разогрет после концерта, но тишина установилась хоть свет туши. Все присутствующие в полном недоумении переводили взгляды с Гнойного на Мирона. Наконец, тишину нарушил Ваня – он вообще после концертов долго остывал и был более разговорчив, чем обычно:

– Это что за явление Христа народу? Вы чего тут, баттлить собрались?

– Это ко мне, – резюмировал Мирон. – Слава, ты пока тут подожди в уголке, – и махнул рукой в самый тёмный и заваленный разным барахлом угол гримёрки, демонстративно отворачиваясь в другую сторону – к зеркалу, чтобы снять тоналку. Слава молча проследовал в указанный ему угол и замер там. Народ ещё покрутил головами от одного к другому, потом все пожали плечами и вернулись к своим делам – мол, Императору виднее. Отмечание шло своим чередом – открывались бутылки, наполнялись стаканы, какие-то девочки-группис попытались проникнуть в гримёрку, но были быстро выдворены царственным жестом Мирона. У него на этот вечер были совершенно другие планы.

Наконец окситабор стал собираться на афтепати. Немного поспорили относительно выбора заведения, но потом появились организаторы и выяснилось, что музыкантов уже ждут в семнашке. Естественно, предводителя звали с собой, но он технично выпроводил из гримёрки музыкантов и сопровождающих их лиц. Выходя, Ваня и Порчи бросали вопросительные взгляды в сторону притихшего в уголке Гнойного, но Мирон со словами: «Давайте-давайте, я к вам позже присоединюсь», чуть не взашей вытолкал всех вон.

На его счастье выяснилось, что гримёрка запирается изнутри. Повернув ключ в замке, он наконец облегчённо выдохнул и, продолжая игнорировать своего гостя, вернулся к зеркалу досмывать грим. Не оборачиваясь от зеркала – тот угол гримёрки, где стоял Слава, и так прекрасно в зеркале отражался, – он бросил через плечо:

– На колени, Сонечка.

За спиной Мирона послышалось шебуршание, и колени глухо стукнулись об пол.

– Ты хорошо вела себя сегодня?

– Да, я подготовилась, – голос звучал сипло, и Славе пришлось прокашляться. Мирон не любил, когда на его вопросы отвечали невнятно.

– Не вставай с колен, иди сюда. Потом штанишки отстираешь, – и опять отсылка к тому, как настоящий, реаловый Слава не любил грязь. Да, к хорошей сессии всегда надо готовиться не меньше, чем к баттлу, а Мирон своё дело знал.

Слава поспешно приблизился к столу, за которым сидел Мирон, и остановился у его стула.

– Как ты подготовилась, расскажи мне.

Славины скулы порозовели.

– Ну, я приняла душ, побрилась везде, потом сделала клизму и смазала дырку маслом.

– А ты растянула себя пальчиками?

– Да, конечно.

– Про пробку не забыла?

Скулы Славы запунцовели.

– Нет, я ехала с ней в такси, как вы велели, Мирон Янович.

– Умница. Покажи мне себя.

Слава встал с колен и принялся споро обнажаться ниже пояса. Он знал, что сейчас от него требуется именно это – показать, насколько тщательно он выполнил все указания Мирона Яновича. Они начали встречаться после того памятного баттла, и за это время он успел хорошо изучить правила игры. Тогда у обоих осталось ощущение незавершённого гештальта, много слов ещё теснилось в груди, которые хотелось сказать друг другу в более спокойной обстановке. Первым не выдержал Слава. Он узнал личный номер Мирона через Фаллена, который, в свою очередь, позвонил Рудбою, чтобы тот предупредил Мирона. В противном случае Император незнакомые номера не брал. Одной личной встречи в приватной обстановке – у Славы дома и нескольких взглядов, брошенных снизу вверх – сидящим Славой на стоящего Мирона, хватило, чтобы всё встало на свои места: Славе хотелось расслабиться и отдать бразды правления, а Мирон привык править. В тот, первый раз они только обсудили правила игры: Слава должен был приезжать туда, куда скажет Мирон, хранить покер-фейс, с чем бы ему ни пришлось на месте столкнуться – ну да этому его не надо было учить, и выполнять все распоряжения Мирона от первого телефонного звонка до слов «Отбой, свободен». Конечно, у Славы могли быть свои дела и планы, но он обязан был о них сообщить в ходе телефонного разговора. Если же он отвечал: «Согласен», то до слова «Отбой» он права голоса не имел. С тех же самых пор между ними установилось негласное правило – в личном общении Слава теперь обращался к Окси исключительно по имени-отчеству, и даже в мыслях называл его так.

Он сложил джинсы на ближайший свободный стул, кроссы аккуратно поставил под него – Мирон Янович не терпел небрежного обращения с вещами. На первых встречах такая скрупулёзность Славу бесила, теперь же он находил некое сладкое удовольствие в том, чтобы досконально выполнять желания Верхнего, получая в качестве одобрения слабую полуулыбку пухлых губ. Он снова повернулся к Мирону Яновичу, демонстрируя тщательно, чуть не до блеска, выбритый пах и слегка эрегированный член. Прикрываться не дозволялось. Мирон Янович как-то объяснил: «Я сам прикрою всё, что мне будет мешать».

Дождавшись одобрительного кивка – ему показалось, что глаза Мирона Яновича словно бы стали ещё больше, – Слава повернулся спиной, чуть наклонился и развёл ягодицы руками, демонстрируя смазанную маслом промежность и плоское основание бордовой пластмассовой пробки. Мирон Янович не преминул коснуться её и пару раз прокрутить вокруг своей оси, от чего Слава крупно вздрогнул плечами.

– Кто знает? – спросил он.

Слава чуть сжался, испытывая невольный стыд от воспоминаний, но отвечать требовалось правдиво:

– Ваня знает, что на мне не было белья, когда я выходил из дома – заглянул случайно в комнату, когда я одевался. А ещё он в сортире… в туалетной комнате, – поправился он, получив чувствительный шлепок по заднице, – нашёл мою клизму, спрашивал, зачем. Пришлось выдумывать что-то про запор.

– Хорошо, молодец, – похвалил его Мирон Янович. Естественно, они не собирались рассказывать всем и каждому, что происходит между ними, но как-то раз Слава опоздал на встречу с Мироном Яновичем из-за того, что Фаллен застал его собирающимся на выход и начал задавать вопросы, после чего Славе было велено ни при каких обстоятельствах не нарушать договорённостей и не откладывать встречи на потом.

– Вон там диванчик есть, сядь лицом ко мне и покажи, как растягивала себя. – Слава молча кивнул, устроился полулёжа поперёк дивана и широко развёл ноги, потом взялся за пробку и стал медленно двигать ею вперёд-назад. Сначала ничего не происходило, но постепенно его дыхание стало учащаться, а зрачки расширились. Живот поджался, и крупный, в хорошо выраженных венках член почти достал до пупка. Слава извлёк пробку, чуть прокручивая, и стал растягивать себя пальцами. После пробки два пальца легко проникли сквозь колечко сфинктера, раздвигая стенки ануса. Мирон Янович подобрался, словно зверь перед прыжком, но не двигался с места и почти не шевелился. Только ноздри орлиного носа раздувались, да поджались тонкие губы.

– Добавь пальцев, – велел он Славе. Тот шумно выдохнул, прежде чем аккуратно добавить к двум пальцам ещё два и раскрыться как следует. Мирон Янович одним слитным движением перетёк к дивану, опустился на пол, неотрывно глядя на Славу, и ввёл в широко раскрытое отверстие два своих татуированных пальца. Последовала команда убрать руки, и Мирон почувствовал, как тесное колечко мышц сомкнулось вокруг его пальцев. Слава не пожалел масла, поэтому добавлять смазки не пришлось. Мирон Янович принялся неторопливо трахать Славу пальцами, наблюдая за выражением его лица. Слава по-прежнему сохранял невозмутимость, но делать это ему становилось всё труднее. Наконец на особо глубоком толчке он рвано вдохнул и закатил глаза. Мирон Янович тут же извлёк пальцы из его задницы и поднялся на ноги.

Конечно, он и сам не отказался бы от разрядки, но получать удовольствие в такой неуютной обстановке не входило в его планы. Да и нижнему никогда не вредно потерпеть, прежде чем ему будет позволено кончить. Поэтому Мирон Янович дотянулся до пробки, которую продолжал держать в руке Слава, поиграл с его пальцами, вызвав лёгкую дрожь в его руке, взял пробку за основание и вернул её на место между ягодиц своего визави. Точнее, ввернул, не преминув под конец протолкнуть её чуть глубже и изменить угол проникновения так, чтобы задеть простату. Слава вскинулся на вздохе и запрокинул голову, насколько позволяла спинка дивана.

– Умница. Я сейчас уеду к ребятам, а ты возвращайся домой и жди моего звонка. На ночь вызову, переночуешь у меня. Пробку не вынимай, а лучше ещё порастягивай себя пальцами. У меня на сегодня большие планы. – Мирон Янович не стал озвучивать, что у него дома Славу ждал предварительно обструганный и замоченный корень имбиря, так что растянутость Славиного очка не имела большого значения. Но пусть поиграет с собой – нижнему полезно находиться в состоянии лёгкого возбуждения. Не спускать без разрешения Слава уже научился, и напоминать об этом необходимости не было.

Мирон отвернулся и отошёл к столу, на котором по-прежнему была разложена его косметика, неторопливо собрал всё в сумку, не обращая внимания на Славу. Тот продолжал лежать с широко раздвинутыми ногами, поскольку команды вставать не было. Собравшись, Мирон Янович накинул куртку, подошёл к дивану и потрепал Славу по щеке:

\- Ты хорошо вела себя, Сонечка, можешь свести ножки и собираться домой. Жди звонка, я пошёл.

***

В клубе Мирон без труда отыскал своих ребят в их обычном випе. Ваня бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Вслух Мирон никак не отреагировал, но подсев к Ване поближе, спросил его на ухо:

– Есть вопросы? Хочешь попробовать так же?

Ваня подавился алкоголем и до слёз раскашлялся. Диалог был исчерпан, по крайней мере, на ближайшее время. А ночь сегодня намечалась длинная...


End file.
